Yuuko's Wish
by Namie Amalia
Summary: "Apa keinginanmu, Yuuko? Apa harapanmu?"-Watanuki dipaksa les  baca: dijadikan babu  oleh Yuuko. Padahal Watanuki ingin menikmati masa remajanya yang menyukai Himawari. Andaikan Watanuki tahu...-WARNING: AU, GJ, OOC! RnR!


Ah, halooo~~ saya Namie Amalia, author dari fandom sebelah sedang mengembara disini. Udah deh, gak usah banyak cingcong, mari RnR!

* * *

**Yuuko's Wish**

.

Namie Amalia

.

xxxHOLiC punya CLAMP dan saya hanya meminjam ;p

.

.

.

**...Buta**

Buta?

Tidak, tidak, Watanuki tidak buta! Walaupun—yah, matanya memang setengah normal; warna matanya berbeda, tapi ia tak buta! Matanya, walaupun memakai kacamata, masih bisa melihat dengan jelas—jadi ia tak buta!

Tapi bagi Yuuko—guru di sekolah Watanuki—cowok itu buta.

"Buta? Aku normal!" seru Watanuki.

"Bagiku, kau buta," sahut Yuuko santai. "Buktinya, nilaimu jelek di ulangan ini. Padahal soalnya gampang-gampang, lho…."

Watanuki mendesis kesal dan tak bisa menjawab. Hanya mukanya saja memerah menahan malu. Bagaimana tidak? Yuuko—guru saklek itu—telah melecehkannya di depan teman-teman sekelas—termasuk Himawari!

"Bagiku, kau memang buta," Doumeki ikut-ikutan.

"DIAM KAUUU!"

**...Yang paling tahu diri kita sendiri adalah…**

Yang paling tahu kita adalah diri kita sendiri. Dan Watanuki merasa, yang paling mengerti dan mengetahui soal dirinya adalah ia sendiri. Menurut Watanuki, dirinya mempunyai harga diri tinggi. Itu artinya, ia tak bersedia memohon sesuatu.

Tapi toh, ia memohon juga.

"Ada apa, Watanuki?" tanya Yuuko dengan senyum kemenangan dibalik kacamata palsunya.

"Eegghh…," Watanuki menunduk dalam-dalam, sampai kepalanya hampir membentur meja Yuuko. "I-ini…."

"Ini apa?" ucap Yuuko pura-pura tak tahu.

"Ker-kertas ulangaaan!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku," ucap Watanuki satu-satu, "Ingin… nilai… tambahan…!"

"Aku tak mendengar kata, 'tolong', atau 'kumohon'"

"To—long!" desis Watanuki.

"Apaa?"

"TOLOOONG!"

"Aduh, tak usah teriak-teriak begitu, Watanuki. Baiklah, begini saja ya, kau datang ke rumahku setiap pulang sekolah. Oke?"

"Untuk?"

"Tidakkah kau diajarkan sopan santun?"

Watanuki memutar bola matanya, "Untuk apa, Yuuko-sensei?"

"Untuk les. Privat."

Dan, karena Watanuki paling tahu soal dirinya sendiri, ia tahu, ia telah masuk ke dalam jebakan—atau neraka.

**...Himawari = bunga matahari**

Himawari dalam bahasa Jepang berarti bunga matahari. Bunga yang selalu menghadap matahari. Bunga yang berwarna kuning cerah, membuat semangat semua orang. Bunga yang bentuknya seperti matahari.

Dan, betapa ingin Watanuki menjadi matahari.

Karena, kalau Watanuki menjadi matahari, bunga matahari akan terus menghadapnya, memandanginya. Artinya, kalau Watanuki menjadi matahari, bunga mataharinya adalah Himawari. Ah, gombalan lama.

Lalu, karena matahari membantu bunga matahari bertumbuh dan berproduksi hingga bunga matahari mempunyai biji-biji yang sering disebut biji bunga matahari. Yang sering dimakan hamster, yang sering juga diolah jadi cemilan orang-orang. Itu kalau diandaikan, berarti kalau diterjemahkan; Watanuki ingin menjadi suami Himawari dan mempunyai anak-anak yang berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa—baik hewan maupun manusia.

Ah, cinta… bahkan seorang Watanuki pun bisa membuat perumpamaan yang begitu indah.

"Mana bentoku?"

Watanuki terkejut, lamunannya seketika buyar. Doumeki, tanpa tending aling-aling, langsung menanyakan bentonya.

"KAUUU!"

Kalau Watanuki jadi matahari, Himawari menjadi bunga matahari, Doumeki menjadi… hama?

**...Yuuko**

Bagi Watanuki, Yuuko adalah guru yang saklek, gak bener, dan gokil. Bagaimana bisa seorang guru membawa bir ke sekolah saat mengajar?

Bagi Himawari, Yuuko adalah guru yang anggun, baik, dan seru saat mengajar. Keren kan, saat Yuuko mengajar memakai gaun pendek hitam seksi yang anggun.

Bagi Doumeki, Yuuko adalah guru yang baik—standar gurulah, walau kadang-kadang agak _extraordinary_, dan yang penting—sehati soal bir. Jarang-jarang lho, ada guru—cewek, seksi, perawan lagi!—suka bir.

Bagi murid-murid Yuuko yang lain, Yuuko adalah guru aneh yang asik ngajarnya, seru, dan gak bikin stress. Banyak yang mengidolakan Yuuko—terutama murid lelaki. Entah kenapa, justru Watanuki stress waktu tahu banyak siswa yang naksir Yuuko. Bagi Watanuki, Yuuko terlalu dewasa dan terlalu… 'gila' untuk ditaksir.

Karena itulah, banyak anak yang memanggil Yuuko tanpa embel-embel _–sensei_, dan Yuuko pun asik-asik saja. Intinya, Yuuko adalah guru favorit murid!

**...Takdir**

Neraka dunia bagi Watanuki adalah les privat tiap hari bersama Yuuko. Bukan, ralat, itu bukan les privat—tapi pembabuan! Penyiksaan! Lebay mungkin, tapi begitulah menurut Watanuki.

"Wa-ta-nu-ki," panggil Yuuko mesra.

"Apa?" sahut Watanuki ketus.

"Nomer 3 salah, hukumannya, tolong ambilkan Vermouth di belakang! _Thanks before_~"

Sambil ngedumel tak jelas, Watanuki menuruti kata-kata Yuuko.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Watanuki membawa sebotol Vermouth dan segelas es batu.

"Kenapa aku harus begini?" keluh Watanuki.

"Karena nilaimu jelek. Kau sendiri kan, yang memohon padaku."

"Kenapa nilaiku jelek?"

"Karena kau tak belajar."

"Bagaimana aku bisa belajar kalau ulangannya mendadak?"

"Bisa saja. Buktinya, Doumeki dan Himawari mendapat nilai bagus."

"Mereka berdua memang pintar! Hh… kenapa aku tak pintar sih?"

"Karena kau tak berusaha."

Watanuki tertegun. Ia menatap Yuuko. Jarang-jarang Yuuko serius seperti ini…. Namun Watanuki menggeleng, Yuuko adalah Yuuko. Guru yang saklek. Ingat, jangan terjebak lagi….

"Bukannya takdir? Semua orang dilahirkan dengan kepintaran yang berbeda kan?" bantah Watanuki tanpa melihat Yuuko. Ia berusaha sibuk menuangkan Vermouth ke gelas.

"Takdir bisa dirubah dengan usaha. Kau tak bisa merubah takdir karena kau tak berusaha. Tapi sepertinya, pertemuan kita, kelakuanmu yang pura-pura tak peduli, dan perasaanmu pada Himawari, semuanya adalah takdir."

PRANG!

Gelas yang di pegang Watanuki terjatuh. _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?_

"A-apa hubungannya semua itu?"

"Semua yang ada di dunia ini berhubungan, Watanuki…. Satu dengan yang lain akan berkaitan, membentuk sebuah cerita biografi panjang."

Takdir.

Kata-kata Yuuko membuat Watanuki percaya, bahwa takdir itu ada dan bisa dirubah. Dan, yang paling penting, Watanuki percaya, ia telah melihat sisi lain Yuuko.

**...Watanuki, Himawari, & Doumeki**

Kejengkelan di rumah Yuuko selalu Watanuki tumpahkan pada Himawari keesokan harinya.

Sambil makan siang, mereka—Watanuki dan Himawari, juga Doumeki yang kehadirannya tak diharapkan—memakan bento buatan Watanuki sambil bercerita. Kebanyakan Watanuki yang bercerita. Himawari selalu menanggapi positif, dan Doumeki terus makan.

Karena perhatian Himawari, karena Himawari selalu mendengarkan curhatan Watanuki, ia yakin, bisa menjadi 'matahari' bagi Himawari.

"Bayangkan! Sebotol Vermouth lagi!" seru Watanuki berapi-api.

"Tapi menurutku, Yuuko-sensei itu anggun kok! Dia memang hebat ya," ucap Himawari. "Watanuki-kun sabar saja ya…."

"Aiiihh… senangnya dihibur oleh Hima-chan!" Watanuki serasa melayang.

"Kalau Doumeki bagaimana?" tanya Himawari pada Doumeki yang masih asik makan.

"Ah! Himawari bertanya pada Doumekii! Yang penting baginya hanyalah makanan!" Watanuki menggigit kerah bajunya, lebay. Cemburu menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Hihihi, Watanuki lucu sekali," terbayang kucing ngamuk di pikiran Himawari.

"Aiiiiiihh~~ dipuji Himawari… senangnyaaa~ bagaikan surga!"

Watanuki tak sadar, ia sedang diperhatikan oleh wanit tinggi jangkung bergaun hitam yang memandangnya sayu.

Watanuki tak sadar, Doumeki menatapnya erat.

Dan Watanuki pun tak sadar, kalau ada cahaya lain di mata bidadarinya saat melihat 'musuh'nya.

**...Menutup mata**

Sore itu, Watanuki lagi-lagi harus melayani Yuuko. Sampai malam, Watanuki ditahan Yuuko untuk membuat makan malam, menyediakan air panas untuk mandi, menuangkan bir, dan lain-lain.

"Yuuko! Kenapa hari ini begitu ba—"

"Menginaplah disini," pinta Yuuko tanpa menatap Watanuki. Punggungnya menghadap Watanuki, tak mengijinkan Watanuki melihat wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena… aku ingin kau melihat kenyataan."

"Kenyataan?"

"Banyak orang yang tak menyadari kenyataan di depan mereka karena mereka menutup mata. Banyak orang yang sengaja menutup mata karena tak ingin melihat kenyataan yang ada."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dalam dunia nyata, lesbian atau homoan adalah tabu. Namun dalam dunia maya, itu adalah hal yang wajar, terutama dalam dunia anime. Contoh lainnya…," Yuuko berbalik, menatap Watanuki tajam-tajam, "Adalah seseorang yang tak pernah sadar, bahwa ada orang yang menyayanginya, yang mencintainya, yang selalu ada disampingnya, selalu mendengar ceritanya. Adalah seseorang yang tak pernah sadar, bahwa ia menjadi penghambat jalan cinta orang lain, bahwa ia telah menjadi pengganggu, orang ketiga. Adalah seseorang yang tak pernah sadar akan kenyataan besar—yang semua orang tahu kecuali dia—karena dia menutup matanya."

"Siapa?" tanya Watanuki.

Yuuko tersenyum—senyum yang tak pernah Watanuki lihat sebelumnya. "Tidurlah."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Watanuki masuk ke rumah Yuuko, mencari kamar kosong, dan tidur di dalamnya.

**...Tempat persinggahan Watanuki**

Himawari adalah tempat persinggahan Watanuki. Saat Watanuki kesal, saat Watanuki jengkel, saat Watanuki mendapat kejadian yang mengherankan.

Doumeki adalah tempat persinggahan Watanuki—walau ia tak ingin mengetahuinya. Saat Watanuki merasa aneh, saat Watanuki merasa marah, saat Watanuki merasa bingung.

Yuuko adalah tempat persinggahan Watanuki. Saat Watanuki merasa jenuh, saat Watanuki bahagia, saat Watanuki merasa aneh, saat Watanuki kebingungan, saat Watanuki ingin mengeluh, saat Watanuki jengkel.

Watanuki tak tahu, kenapa lebih komplit Yuuko dibanding Himawari. Tapi ia menutup mata—yah, menutup mata. Mungkin seperti itulah yang dibilang Yuuko. Ia adalah orang yang sama dengan manusia kebanyakan.

Menutup mata.

**...Antara Yuuko dan Watanuki**

Antara Yuuko dan Watanuki adalah hubungan guru-murid

Antara Yuuko dan Watanuki adalah hubungan majikan-babu—ehm, pembantu.

Antara Yuuko dan Watanuki pula, adalah hubungan 'guru-murid' dalam artian yang berbeda dari yang pertama.

Maksud dari kalimat pertama adalah; Yuuko adalah guru di sekolah, sementara Watanuki adalah siswa (atau murid, sama saja) yang bersekolah di tempat Yuuko mengajar.

Maksud dari kalimat kedua adalah; Yuuko yang licik memanfaatkan Watanuki, menyuruhnya dari pembantu dadakan bertitel anak les Yuuko.

Maksud dari kalimat ketiga adalah; Yuuko adalah guru Watanuki yang mengajarinya tentang kehidupan. Dan Watanuki, selalu menerimanya, sebagai murid—walaupun beberapa diantaranya belum bisa diterapkan.

Karena ia belum sadar.

**...Saat 'matahari' ditolak 'bunga matahari'**

Hampir setahun, dan semua berjalan seperti dijadwalkan bagi Watanuki.

Pagi, bangun, menyiapkan bento, berangkat, masuk sekolah, belajar, diganggu Yuuko dan Doumeki, makan siang bareng Himawari, les privat di rumah Yuuko atau 'mem-babu', pulang, tidur, dan seterusnya.

Tapi hari ini adalah hari kelulusan dan Watanuki selalu-selalu-selalu berharap dan berpikir, bahwa; menyatakan cinta paling tepat adalah waktu kelulusan!

Watanuki menunggu dibawah bunga sakura. Kancingnya masih lengkap, senyum masih mengembang karena lulus dengan nilai cukup. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada Yuuko nanti karena—walaupun lebih sering disuruh-suruh daripada belajarnya—Yuuko tetap mengajari Watanuki sampai ia mengerti.

Baru saja Watanuki berpikir seperti itu, muncullah sosok tinggi langsing, berambut hitam panjang, berparas cantik, dengan dagu di naikkan sedikit, anggun.

"Yuuko!" seru Watanuki.

Wajah Yuuko dingin, serius. Dan Watanuki tahu, jika wajahnya seperti itu, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Pulanglah, Watanuki," suruh Yuuko.

"Ta-tapi aku menunggu Himawari-chan…."

"Percayalah, kau tak ingin menemuinya!"

"Ta-tapi…."

"Pulang, Watanuki. Demi kebaikanmu."

"Tapi…."

"Sudahlah. Kau tahu aku berada dimana, dan aku akan menunggumu."

"Menungguku? Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Watanuki dengan dahi berkerut. Bukankah ia sudah lulus, jadi lesnya sudah selesai?

Punggung Yuuko berbalik, "Karena kau membutuhkanku," lalu punggung ia berjalan menjauh, sampai hilang tertutup hujan sakura.

Saat itu pula, muncullah Himawari dari kejauhan, tersenyum manis pada Watanuki. Seketika, Watanuki melupakan Yuuko dan berlari menghampiri Himawari.

"Watanuki!"

"Himawari!" seru Watanuki. Dalam hati, ia menari-nari kesenangan karena sebentar lagi, Himawari akan jadi miliknya.

"Kebetulan, aku juga ingin bicara padamu," kata Himawari dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ah, kalau begitu, kau duluan saja yang ngomong," ucap Watanuki sembari mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Aku dan Doumeki jadian!"

**...Buta**

Benar apa kata Yuuko dan Doumeki, Watanuki memang buta. Buta, karena ia tak pernah melihat mata Himawari yang selalu memandang Doumeki. Buta, karena ia tak pernah melihat Doumeki juga menaruh harapan pada Himawari. Buta, karena ia tak pernah melihat Yuuko yang selalu ada disampingnya, menghiburnya, dan menemaninya.

**...Yang paling tahu diri kita sendiri…**.

Yang paling tahu diri kita sendiri adalah kita. Dan itu salah bagi Watanuki. Yang paling tahu diri Watanuki, bukanlah Watanuki, melainkan Yuuko. Melainkan Doumeki. Doumeki sadar, Watanuki menyukai Himawari. Sebagai sahabat, tentu Doumeki tak menceritakan perasaannya pada Watanuki. Namun saat kelulusan, Yuuko menyuruhnya menyatakan perasaannya karena kalau perasaan ditimbun, akan gawat.

**...Harapan Yuuko**

Watanuki sadar, baru saja sadar, kalau omongan Yuuko benar. Sedari dulu, Yuuko menyindirnya, menyadarkannya, berharap Watanuki tahu dan paham, bahwa ia berada di tengah-tengah Himawari dan Doumeki yang saling menyukai. Berharap, Watanuki membuka matanya, dan melihat, siapa yang ada di depannya, yang paling mengerti dirinya, yang selalu ada untunya. Berharap, Watanuki tahu, siapa yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dari awal. Dari Watanuki masuk sekolah, bertemu guru, sahabat, siswa, mendapat nilai jelek, disuruh les, diajarkan sesuatu tentang hidup…. Yuuko harap, Watanuki sadar itu. Yuuko harap, Watanuki sadar, siapa tempat persinggahannya yang sebenarnya. Yuuko harap, ada hubungan lain antara Yuuko dan Watanuki, selain guru dan murid, selain majikan dan babu. Yuuko harap, Watanuki sadar, bahwa ia bukanlah matahari. Ia adalah bunga, yang selalu mengagumi bunga matahari dan bersahabat dengan matahari. Ia tak sadar, bahwa yang sabar menunggunya sampai tumbuh dewasa dan penuh nectar adalah kupu-kupu cantik yang setia disampingnya.

**...Kenangan (Flashback, Harapan Yuuko part 2)**

Suatu malam, Watanuki bertanya pada Yuuko, "Apa harapanmu? Apa keinginanmu?"

Dan Yuuko hanya tersenyum. Watanuki tahu, Yuuko selalu mengabulkan apa yang muridnya minta dengan bayaran yang setimpal. Awalnya, Watanuki kira, Yuuko mata duitan, tapi tidak. Itu adalah hukum alam. Sama seperti, saat dunia berputar, manusia makin pintar dan menciptakan alat-alat yang sangat berguna, karena alat-alat itu, ozon menipis, membuat bumi makin panas.

Andai kau tahu, Watanuki. Andai kau tahu, apa harapanku… bisakah kau kabulkan itu?

**...Rumah**

Watanuki berjalan gontai tanpa arah. Ia biarkan saja kakinya membawa tubuhnya pergi. Dan begitu ia membuka mata, tampaklah rumah megah di antara gedung-gedung bertingkat.

Rumah Yuuko.

Kenapa kakinya membawanya kesini? Tapi tak apalah, toh Yuuko juga menyuruhnya kesini kan? Toh Yuuko sudah memperingatkannya. Ini saatnya Watanuki berterima kasih—dan mengabulkan harapan Yuuko.

"Yuuko…," bisik Watanuki, tapi Yuuko mendengarnya. Ia tampak anggun dalam balutan kimono bermotif kupu-kupu dan rambut hitamnnya yang dijepit. Yuuko menoleh, menatap Watanuki penuh arti.

Watanuki beringsut maju, mendekati Yuuko. Dan memeluk Yuuko. Erat. Seolah takut kehilangan. Mata Watanuki terpejam, merasakan tangan lembut Yuuko mengelus lengannya.

Ahh… sekarang Watanuki tahu mengapa kakinya membawanya kesini. Karena disinilah rumahnya. Rumahnya—tempatnya berteduh, tempatnya beristirahat, tempatnya menangis, tempatnya tertawa, tempatnya tinggal. Karena, dimanapun ia berada, ia pasti akan kembali kesini. Ke sisi_nya_, sisi wanita itu. Rumahnya….

"Yuuko…," bisik Watanuki di telinga Yuuko. "Terima kasih…."

"Apa perasaanmu?" balas Yuuko sambil membelai rambut Watanuki.

Watanuki tak menjawab, melainkan merubah posisinya menjadi tidur di paha Yuuko. Tangannya terjulur, membelai pipi Yuuko, sementara wanita itu tetap mengelus kepala Watanuki.

"Aku… merasa nyaman. Seperti di _rumah."_

Dan wanita itu tersenyum. Sungguh, cantik sekali. Watanuki memejamkan mata, merasakan hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Yuuko… apakah… apakah boleh kau kuanggap sebagai rumah?" Watanuki masih memejamkan mata, berharap jawaban Yuuko adalah jawaban yang ia dambakan.

Yuuko tertawa kecil, suaranya seperti musik di telinga Watanuki. Rasanya, Watanuki makin 'betah' di 'rumah'-nya.

"Dari dulu, Watanuki. Dari dulu, akulah rumahmu."

Dan Watanuki tersenyum. Bahagia sekali.

Pulang. Akhirnya ia bisa pulang. Akhirnya ia bisa tinggal. Akhirnya ia bisa… bahagia.

"Tadaima, Yuuko."

"Okaeri."

* * *

Aishhh... selesai juga! Makasih buat yang udah baca dan jangan lupa di review ya! ^^


End file.
